fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Sisterly Love
Sisterly Love is episode thirteen of the first season of Full House. It originally aired on January 8, 1988. Plot Summary Having recently gotten the lead role in the school play titled "The Frog Prince", D.J. becomes convinced she is on the pathway to stardom after Jesse suggests to Danny that since he knows people in show business, he could try letting her audition for a commercial. Danny later tells D.J. that he called a casting director and it turns out that there is a casting audition the following week for Oat Boats cereal. However, an unexpected turn of events causes trouble when Stephanie, who accompanies D.J. and Jesse to the audition, catches the director's eye and lands the part. Back home, when Stephanie rehearses the part in the kitchen, D.J. is consumed by jealousy when Stephanie accidentally gets the job instead. So Stephanie gives D.J. the Oat Boats cereal box to cheer her up, but D.J. gets as far as one piece when Stephanie snatches the box out of her hand, forcing D.J. to give chase around the kitchen and demand the box back, but Stephanie won't yield an inch. When they reach the opposite ends of the table, not only does Stephanie accuse D.J. of being jealous, D.J. accuses Stephanie of being a thief for stealing the part that she wanted so badly, and demands that "Stephanie Judith" give her the box. But Stephanie says "No, Donna Jo Margaret!" and crawls all the way under the table, while D.J. climbs on top and crawls all the way over it until she reaches the other side, jumps down, and then crawls all the way under it until she reaches Stephanie, while asking herself, "Why am I crawling?!" Once she does reach her sister, both fight for the box, which soon breaks, causing a mess, and Jesse and Joey end up stepping in to resolve the problem. They clean up the mess and send Stephanie out to the living room to rehearse, while they have a chat with D.J. in the basement, where she peddles away her anger on a treadmill. She wants to save them the trouble, but they still tell her that they strike out on auditions all the time, and it's all part of the gig. In the end, D.J. admits to Stephanie that she didn't steal her part on purpose, and that she was right when she told D.J. that she was jealous. Quotes D.J.: Stephanie takes away the cereal box and runs Give me that right now!! Give me it!! Stephanie: No way, José! D.J.: Give me it!! reach opposite ends of the table You're a thief! Stephanie: You're jealous!! D.J.: THIEF!! Stephanie: JEALOUS!! D.J: Give me that, Stephanie Judith! Stephanie: No, Donna Jo Margaret! screams as she crawls under the table, while D.J. crawls on the table, and after reaching the opposite side, crawls underneath in an attempt to catch her sister, while asking herself... D.J.: Why am I crawling?! reaches her sister, and is able to grab hold of the box, but Stephanie isn't gonna let go, nor is she gonna go down without a fight, and neither is D.J., for that matter. Jesse: Hey, you guys. girls scream as they continue fighting over the cereal box Take it easy, ladies, ladies ladies... box breaks open and all the cereal explodes whoa! uncles grab the girls off the floor Stephanie: She stole my cereal!! D.J.: She stole my part!! Stephanie: JEALOUS!!! D.J.: THIEF!!! Joey: Well, we got that all out of our systems! Ha ha ha ha! Why don't you two just give each other a nice kiss and make up? girls angrily look at each others' faces as they get up close Jesse: Alright, come here. uncles put the girls back down You take your Oat Boats and go practice in the living room, okay? cleans up the mess, and puts the cereal back into its stay-fresh bag D.J: Stephanie Judith! Stephanie: Donna Jo Margaret! the kitchen Jesse: Margaret? Joey: Jesse's arm Uh, D.J., why don't you wait downstairs, and we'll be down in a minute? D.J.: But she s-- Jesse: D.J....! to the basement's stairwell before D.J exits the kitchen Trivia *The first time Stephanie says her recurring phrase, "How rude!" *The second episode in a row where a Tanner stars in a commercial *In one shot, on the cereal box top corner says "Olsen's" (probably a reference to Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen) *Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie) started her acting career starring in an Oscar Mayer hot dog commercial at age 4 (which caught the eye of the Full House producer(s), because of her talent for comedic acting) *The girls call each other by their full names (Donna Jo Margaret and Stephanie Judith, respectively) *The episode title is a take on "Brotherly Love", the nickname of the city (and literal meaning of) Philadelphia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1